


It's almost over

by iwriteinpen



Series: Haikyuu Does Handball [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sports, Gen, M/M, News Media, Professional athletes, Social Media, Sports, Summer Olympics, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, article, handball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteinpen/pseuds/iwriteinpen
Summary: The Semifinals are here! The Japanese are playing against the reigning champs from Denmark! Can they beat this incredible team and create a historical moment in handball history?
Series: Haikyuu Does Handball [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713979
Kudos: 6





	1. Live Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _FIC:_ Live updates from the Olympics semifinal between Japan and Denmark!

### Game 7: Japan vs. Denmark

It seemed like an unreachable dream only a few weeks ago, but tonight, Japan's beloved handball boys are up against the reigning Olympic champions of Denmark! It'll be a match between strong defenses, world-class wing players, and sharp-minded shooters!

Japan’s starting lineup is: Hinata, Nishinoya, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Kageyama (Kuroo in defence), Sawamura and Tsukishima! 

1st Minute: 0:0 - The semifinal begins, the arena is full of what feels like electricity. Iwaizumi gets the first shot of the game but misses.

2nd Minute: 0:1 - Denmark scores.

2nd Minute: 1:1- Bokuto scores Japan’s first goal of the game.

3rd Minute: 1:2 - Denmark scores again, though the Japanese defense is looking good so far. Kuroo manages to get his fingertips on that one.

4th Minute: 2:2 - Iwaizumi makes up for his previous miss by scoring on this one!

4th Minute: 2:2 - Kuroo restrains the Danish player but he manages to get the penalty. But Tsukishima saves! Nice start from both Kuroo and Tsukishima.

5th Minute: 2:3 - Denmark gets another shot, but Tsukishima saves. The Danish line player manages to catch the rebound and scores.

5th Minute: 2:3 - Yellow card for Japan’s Bokuto.

6th Minute: 3:3 - Kageyama scores on a penalty that Sawamura earned.

6th Minute: 3:4 - Denmark scores from 6 meters.

7th Minute: 4:4 - Iwaizumi scores for Japan!

7th Minute: 4:5 - Hinata earns himself a two-minute penalty and Denmark scores.

7th Minute: 4:5 - Japan sends in a seventh field player instead of Tsukishima, making this a six on six play while Hinata sits out his two-minute suspension on the bench.

8th Minute: 5:5 - Denmark receives a yellow card and Kageyama scores on the accompanying penalty.

9th Minute: 5:5 - Hinata’s two-minute suspension is over and he reenters the court.

10th Minute: 6:5 - Hinata scores! 

11th Minute: 6:6 - Denmark scores again from the distance, the Japanese defence is too tight for the Danes to find any holes.

12th Minute: 7:6 - Another yellow card for Denmark and Kageyama once again scores on the following penalty.

14th Minute: 8:6 - Tsukishima saves! And the Japanese use the opportunity to score on a fast break, Nishinoya makes it a two-goal lead for Japan!

15th Minute: 8:7 - Denmark responds with another goal from the distance. The defence is solid, but Tsukishima needs to get some saves in there too.

16th Minute: 9:7 - Sawamura scores for Japan! Kuroo blocks the shot from the Danish right back.

17th Minute: 9:8 - Denmark scores through a fast break!

18th Minute: 10:8 - Bokuto scores! What a fast shot from almost 11 metres! Denmark makes a technical error, the ball is in Japan’s possession again.

19th Minute: 11:8 - Bokuto again! He is wasting no time today, the Japanese are really hanging in there with a three-goal lead! Denmark calls a timeout.

19th Minute: 11:9 - Sawamura receives a two-minute suspension for a particularly hard fight with a Dane. And the Danish score.

20th Minute: 11:10 - Bokuto misses for the first time this game.

21st Minute: 11:10 - Tsukishima saves but, again, the Danes manage to get the rebound and score. Nekomata calls a timeout.

22nd Minute: 11:11 - Iwaizumi misses, and the Danes use this opportunity to equalize.

23rd Minute: 12:11 - Kageyama misses, but Hinata gets the rebound and scores!

25th Minute: 12:12 - Denmark doesn't let up and manages to score again. 

26th Minute: 13:12 - Iwaizumi scores! The Japanese are fighting hard in both defence and offence! 

27th Minute: 13:13 - Japan’s leads never seem to last long, Denmark retaliates.

28th Minute: 14:13 - Sawamura earns a penalty and Kageyama scores!

28th Minute: 14:13 - Kuroo tackles a bit harder than what’s allowed and gets a two-minute suspension for his troubles.

28th Minute: 15:13 - Hinata misses, but Sawamura catches the rebound and scores! 

29th Minute: 15:13 - Tsukishima saves! The Japanese defence is staying strong even one man down.

30th Minute: 15:13 - Nishinoya misses, Sawamura catches the rebound but also misses! An incredible double save from the Danish goalkeeper. 

**HALFTIME: 15:13** \- _Japan enters the break with a surprising two-goal lead! The defence has played an important role today, let’s see if they can keep the energy high for the next thirty minutes._

31st Minute: 15:13 - Japan changes goalkeeper, Ennoshita takes over for Tsukishima.

32nd Minute: 15:14 - Kuroo blocks the shot from the Danes, but it bounces right back to the Danes and they score.

33rd Minute: 15:14 - The Danes receive a two-minute suspension, Kageyama misses on the accompanying penalty.

34th Minute: 15:15 - Denmark plays seven against six and they score! 

34th Minute: 15:15 - Bokuto shoots, but the Danish goalkeeper saves!

35th Minute: 15:15 - Iwaizumi receives a two-minute suspension. The defences are fighting tooth and nail today. 

35th Minute: 15:16 - The Danish line player fights through and scores! Japan makes a wrong pass and the Danish fast break is going.

36th Minute: 15:17 - Nekomata calls a timeout. Let's hope he has something up his sleeve.

38th Minute: 15:18 - Denmark scores and Japan changes goalkeeper again. Tsukishima is back on the court.

38th Minute: 16:18 - Iwaizumi scores! Tsukishima saves!

39th Minute: 16:18 - Tsukishima saves again! 

40th Minute: 16:19 - Denmark scores. The Danes do not give any chances to Japan right now.

42nd Minute: 16:19 - Iwaizumi misses, but Tsukishima saves.

43rd Minute: 16:19 - Kageyama misses, Oikawa enters the game in his stead.

44th Minute: 16:20 - Denmark scores again. Oikawa misses his first shot. Denmark throws the ball away and Japan is on the attack again.

45th Minute: 17:20 - A two-minute suspension for Denmark. This time, Nishinoya steps up to shoot the accompanying penalty and he scores! This might be the opening Japan has been looking for!

46th Minute: 17:20 - The Danish back shoots, but Tsukishima saves. The Danish coach calls a timeout.

47th Minute: 18:20 - The Danish miss and Kuroo is quick up the court and SCORES!

47th Minute: 19:20 - Kuroo blocks the shot from the Dane, and Oikawa snatches the ball and scores on a fast break! Is this the momentum of the game turning in Japan's favour again?

49th Minute: 19:21 - The Danish wing player scores, Japan loses the ball. The Danes have a shot to make their lead three, but Tsukishima SAVES!

50th Minute: 19:21 - Bokuto makes a technical mistake. Iwaizumi is subbed out for Yamamoto, who now steps on the court for the first time, the arena fills with applause to welcome him.

51st Minute: 19:22 - Denmark scores. 

51st Minute: 20:22 - Yamamoto SCORES! Japan needs to catch up now if they want to have any hopes of winning.

52nd Minute: 20:22 - Denmark makes a technical mistake, but Oikawa misses again. 

53rd Minute: 20:23 - Denmark’s left wing scores. A little under 7 minutes remain.

54th Minute: 21:23 - SAWAMURA! Sawamura scores, Japan only behind by two now! Tsukishima saves in the other end.

55th Minute: 21:24 - Oikawa fumbles a pass and Denmark scores again… 

In handball, a three-goal lead can be flipped in just minutes, but we're nearing the end and Denmark still seems to hold the momentum.

56th Minute: 21:25 - Denmark scores after another technical error by Japan.

57th Minute: 21:25 - Iwaizumi’s shot is blocked by the Danish defence, Nekomata calls a last timeout.

It's looking dark for the Japanese guys right now...

58th Minute: 21:26 - Denmark scores again. With a five-goal lead this late in the match, this game is over now.

59th Minute: 21:27 - Iwaizumi fumbles a pass and Denmark scores yet again. 

60th Minute: 21:27 - Bokuto shoots but the Danish goalkeeper saves. 

**END: 21:27** \- _The game ends with a six-goal loss for Japan. The Japanese defence was spectacular today, but the attack lacked and there were too many technical errors in the last half of the game. Japan did what they could, but the reigning champions of Denmark didn't come for a dethroning tonight._

_Now, Japan needs to shake off this loss to be able to win a bronze medal in the bronze final on Sunday, August 9._


	2. Player Ratings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ARTICLE:_ Japan TV's Handball expert Haruto Sato grades the Japanese players' performances after today's loss against Denmark.

* * *

## Player Ratings

Japan TV’s handball expert, Haruto Sato, grades the Japanese player’s performances after the semifinal at the 2020 Olympics.

Japan loses 21-27 against a strong world-class Danish team. After putting up a great fight for the first 40 minutes, they lost the grip of the game during the last third. 

  * An increase in technical faults and a terrifying Danish keeper caused trouble for the Japanese attack that never found the rhythm they had in the last match. 
  * Though standing strong in the defence, the Japanese never managed to stop the long-distance shots. Tsukishima never really got the read on the Danish shooters.



To reach the final of the Olympics, a team has to play their best. The Japanese team never quite managed to get their offensive play to flow. Though keeping the lead during the first part of the game, it seemed like they had to fight hard for every single goal. It's no shame to lose to Denmark and getting to play for bronze is already an achievement.

We hope that the team will rise after today's loss and bring home a medal.

  
  


**SATO’S GRADING SCALE**

**6 - Incredible**

**5 - Great**

**4 - Above Average**

**3 - Average**

**2 - Below Average**

**1 - Not great**

**0 - Failed**

**N/A - Less than five minutes of playing time**

_Below follows the grades for each player as assigned by Haruto Sato._

**Tsukishima Kei - 3** **  
**He started out poorly with hardly any saves but got back after a break ending on 10 saves and a saving percentage of 27. He saved a penalty and managed to step up his game but wasn't capable of stopping the shots from the distance.

**Ennoshita Chikara - N/A**

**Yaku Morisuke - N/A**

**Nishinoya Yuu - 3** **  
**With 2 goals in 3 tries, it's one of the better matches he’s played during this tournament. He didn't make any mistakes but we still wish to see more from his wing.

**Hinata Shouyou - 2** **  
**An unusually quiet match from Hinata today. Only 3 shots resulting in 2 goals. The Danish team managed to keep up with him and effectively stopped fastbreaks. He had a bit of trouble in the defence too. We hope to see him back in shape in the bronze match. **  
  
**

 **Bokuto Koutarou - 3** **  
**Only 3 goals in 6 tries and a technical foul speaks of an unsharp match from Bukoto. Still, he kept shooting from the distance which created space for Iwaizumi. Like the rest of the team, he never really found his rhythm but he kept fighting.

**Iwaizumi Hajime - 3** **  
**Only 4 goals in 8 tries and a two-minute suspension, his performance doensn't sound impressive, but it was good to see Iwaizumi contribute more to the team today. He needs to keep shooting even if he misses and he did that today. Next step is scoring on more than 50% of his shots.

**Yamamoto Taketora - 3** **  
**Scored 1 goal on as many tries. Only got to play the last 10 minutes where the Japanese team fell apart, making it hard to grade him today.

**Kageyama Tobio - 2** **  
**He never managed to find a way through a rock-solid Danish defence. 4 goals in 7 tries, the 4 all on penalties, is unusually unsharp for Kageyama. He can no longer benefit from being new as the other teams have noticed how great of a player he is. The Danish team had a lot of focus on him, making it hard for him to work his magic.

**Kozume Kenma - N/A**

**Oikawa Tooru - 1** **  
**He got the chance today to show that he still belongs on the team. With 1 goal in 3 tries and a few technical mistakes, Oikawa doesn't seem like the player he used to be, and he certainly didn't take the chance to show us why Kageyama can't replace him.

**Akaashi Keiji - N/A**

**Kuroo Tetsurou - 4 (PLAYER OF THE MATCH)** **  
**He did what he could in defence and put up a strong fight. Had trouble with the long-distance shots but Tsukishima ought to have stopped some of those. Succeeded in several blocks and a fastbreak. The team has to get better in getting the rebounds after blocks and saves, but Kuroo managed to conduct the defence very well today and is a huge factor as to why Japan didn't lose by more goals.

**Sawamura Daichi - 4** **  
**3 goals in 4 tries and good play in defence too speaks of his experience. He kept his head cool even as the match got hectic. Along with Kuroo, he managed to keep the defence standing strong on the line, forcing the Danish team to shoot from the distance.

  
 **Coach Nekomata - 3** **  
**He tried out some new players today when the team couldn't find the right rhythm. Unfortunately, they didn't manage to find it either. The Danish team is hard to play against, they've hardly got any weak spots and have several strong players on each position. Nekomata simply didn't have enough fresh players to keep up the speed for the last 10 minutes.


	3. Semifinal Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _FIC:_ The changing room after a loss is never fun, it's a place where frustrations and insecurities grow.

A loud bang echoes throughout the changing room. Iwaizumi’s water bottle hits the wall and sends a spray of water flying throughout the room.

“Thanks,” Tsukishima bites out after he got hit with the water.

Iwaizumi only responds with a glare. 

“Iwa.” Oikawa tugs at the bottom of Iwaizumi’s jersey to make him sit down, but Iwaizumi just paces, shoes squeaking on the wet floor.

Daichi looks at Kuroo, takes a deep breath and stands up. 

“Listen,” he begins and takes just a second to gather his thoughts before continuing, “we played very well today, you all fought tooth and nail for this. Unfortunately, we lost. That’s how it is. We’ve all lost games before, does this one hurt more than usual? Definitely. Could anyone of you guys go out there and give just one percent more?” Daichi looks around the room. Kageyama and Hinata send each other a look, both considering raising their hands, but it just feels so heavy. 

“No, you all gave everything today. Now, we have another game in two days, and I expect the same performance that you gave today, two days from now.” Daichi looks at his team. Each player looking exhausted, heads hanging. 

“I am very proud of you,” Daichi ends, before sitting back down. 

The rest of the time spent in the changing room passes by in silence. The only sounds come from the showers and Hinata trying to whisper to Kageyama.

“We lost,” he sort of whispers.

“I know, dumbass,” Kageyama says back in an equally bad whispering tone.

“We can’t lose again,” Hinata answers. “Strategy, my room?”

Kageyama gives a resolute nod. Across the room, Kenma, who is watching the exchange, gives a deep sigh and rolls his eyes. 

Most players are slowly leaving, most leave two and two. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are quick to leave, Tsukishima and Ennoshita leave not long after. Noya and Yaku still walk together, but even though they are walking together, they still seem to be missing something—well, someone. Bokuto and Akaashi walk out, and, for the first time, Bokuto is completely silent after a game. Akaashi occasionally glances at Bokuto’s blank face with concern. He places a hand on Bokuto’s back as they walk. Kenma trails after Hinata and Kageyama as they whisper about strategies for the next game. 

Daichi walks out after Kuroo gives him a nod. As Tora is about to leave, Kuroo stops him. 

“Hey man,” Kuroo says. “I need to talk to you.” 

Taketora nods slowly.

“So,” Kuroo starts. “I can’t imagine it’s easy joining the team this late and then losing, and as your captain and friend, I wanted to know how you’re doing after today.” 

Taketora sits down on the bench.

“I just can’t stop thinking about Tanaka,” he says. Kuroo joins him on the bench.

“I keep seeing him fall, him lying on the floor.” Tora shakes his head as if he could shake the memory from his mind.

“I couldn’t sleep after the quarterfinals,” Kuroo confesses. “I kept hearing him scream, the way you could hear that it was bad,” Kuroo adds.

“After Nekomata called, I cried,” Tora opens up. “I was happy to get the chance to play, don’t get me wrong, but I wish it wasn’t because he got hurt,” Taketora takes a deep breath to calm down, “but the one thing that doesn’t leave my mind is; would we have won if he was still playing and I wasn’t?”

Tora holds his head in his hands.

Kuroo leans back to rest against the wall.

“I don’t know, man,” Kuroo admits. “They were really freaking good today and if they play like this, no one beats them, with or without Tanaka.”

Kuroo smiles bitterly. “I know that we played our best today,” he continues. “And we did that with you, so there’s really no need to think about any other scenario.” Kuroo lightly claps Tora’s back and gets up. He stands in front of the still sitting Tora. “And Tanaka would surely kick your ass for even thinking this.” 

Both men laugh at the last remark, Kuroo extends a hand and pulls Taketora up.

“Now we win the next game and we get Tanaka that medal.” 

The two leave the changing room, broken water bottle still on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is almost over! I'm sorry this fic is on the short side but I hope you enjoy it anyway!


End file.
